The purpose of the proposed research is twofold. First, the goal is to examine the extent to which experiencing racial bias during interracial interactions is a risk factor for mental disorders (specifically, depressive symptoms) among African Americans and Latinos. Second, the goal is to explore the relevance of our emerging findings about racial bias exposure and mental disorders for mental illness stigma. That is, we proposed to begin to study the similarities and differences in interpersonal experiences with discrimination as a function of racial group membership and those that are likely to arise as a function of mental illness stigma. We argue that contending with issues of racial bias and mental illness stigma during interpersonal interactions can by psychologically taxing, leaving individuals vulnerable to negative health outcomes. With respect to issues of race, in the proposed research, we are interested in two issues of racial bias ? 1) contemporary forms of racial bias, and 2) interpersonal concerns regarding racial bias. Many scholars have argued that contemporary racial bias is more subtle than ?old-fashioned? forms of racial bias and is often unintentional and unconscious. In addition, given the pervasive social norm in the U.S. that it is unacceptable to be prejudiced, most White individuals are concerned about behaving in non-prejudiced ways, at least in public settings. In the proposed research, we will investigate the impact that Whites? racial bias and their concerns with appearing racially biased have on ethnic minorities? mental health. In addition, we will begin to explore how non-stigmatized individuals? attitudes about mental illness and their concerns (or lack of) about appearing prejudiced toward mentally ill individuals influence mental health outcomes for mentally ill individuals. The overarching goal of this research is to bridge basic and clinical research that will ultimately set the pathway for understanding how racial stressors promote racial disparities in health. [unreadable] [unreadable] [unreadable]